Arigatou Hinata Tanjoubi Omedetou
by Tsukushi Yummy-chan
Summary: Hinata sedang berada dalam misi, sementara itu Naruto menyiapkan kejutan untuk pesta ulang tahun Hinata. Apakah semuanya dapat berjalan dengan baik?. My First Fic song. #For Hinata Birthday. Maybe CANON. Warning Inside. ONE SHOT


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Yummy Cuma minjem tokohnya aja kok

Rate : T

Warning : Charanya OOC (mungkin), typo, kalo ada kesamaan cerita dengan fanfic lain itu benar-benar tidak disengaja (maapin kalo ide ceritanya pasaran)

Yummy bikin fanfic ini untuk ulang tahun Hinata-chan(walaupun telat), semoga kalian suka ya~~

~Happy Read~

.

.

* * *

><p>Sinar matahari yang hangat masuk kedalam kamar mengusik tidur dari pemuda blonde yang memiliki tiga garis diwajahnya ini.<p>

Rasanya enggan membuka mata mengingat udara yang sangat dingin mendukung untuk kembali terlelap. Selimut yang mulai renggang pun kembali ditarik untuk mendapatkan kehangatan lebih.

"_Ne..anata_, bangun! Sarapan sudah siap!", seseorang dengan suara lemah lembutnya mencoba membangunkan Naruto dengan cara mengguncang-guncang pelan badannya.

"Hmm…", Naruto menggeliat didalam selimut hangatnya. 'Siapa sih yang pagi-pagi sudah ada dikamarku…..?', batin Naruto.

"_Mo…anata_…bangun!", suara lemah lembut itu pun sedikit berubah menjadi suara kesal yang terdengar manja.

**DEG**

'Suara ini? Jangan-jangan?', batin Naruto seraya membuka matanya.

Tampaklah sebuah wajah dengan kulitnya yang putih bersih bak porselen dengan untaian senyum yang merekah saat Naruto mulai membuka matanya.

"Hinata…"

"Ah…akhirnya kau bangun juga, ayo sarapan sudah siap", ujar Hinata sambil berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Naruto masih belum beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, dia masih terdiam sambil memandang punggung Hinata yang mulai mejauh.

'Ah…benar juga…Hinata sudah menjadi istriku sekarang, rasanya aneh juga ada yang membangunkanku pagi-pagi saat musim dingin seperti ini', batin Naruto secara tidak sadar telukis senyum diwajahnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata berbalik menghadap Naruto ketika ia hampir mencapai daun pintu.

"Naruto, kenapa masih disitu?, nanti makananya dingin"

"Iya sayang..", ujar Naruto sambil meloncat dari tempat tidurnya dan berhambur memeluk Hinata.

"Hueee…". Wajah Hinata seketika memanas walaupun udara sedang sangat dingin. "Naruto~~".

"Hehe…, habisnya udaranya dingin sih, aku jadi ingin memelukmu", ujar Naruto sambil memperlihatkan senyuman lebarnya.

~~(*0*)~~

Sekarang Naruto dan Hinata sedang berada di meja makan menyantap sarapan pagi mereka.

**NARUTO POV**

Sudah hampir setengah tahun aku dan Hinata menikah, aku masih saja belum terbiasa ada seseorang selain diriku yang tinggal dirumah ini. Bukan karena aku tidak senang ada Hinata disini, tapi sepertinya ini terlalu indah untuk tidak disebut sebagai mimpi.

"_Ne…_ Naruto_-kun_…belanja bulanannya bisakah kau yang lakukan?"

"Eh? Boleh saja, kenapa kita tidak lakukan bersama-sama saja?"

"Eh? Naruto-kun lupa ya? Siang ini aku kan ada misi untuk keluar desa dari Hokage-sama".

"Ya sudah belanjanya besok saja, kita bersama pergi belanja".

"Eto…Naruto-kun lupa lagi ya…kali ini misi yang diberikan oleh Hokage-sama tidak dapat diselesaikan dalam 1 atau 2 hari".

"…", Naruto masih khidmat mendengarkan Hinata.

"Paling tidak butuh 2 minggu untuk menyelesaikan misi ini"

"Ehhh? Selama itukah?"

"Un", ujar Hinata sambil mengangguk. "Mungkin paling cepat 10 hari", lanjut Hinata.

**NORMAL POV**

**BRAKK**

Suara pintu dibuka dengan kencangnya menggema di ruangan itu.

"Ne..Kakashi-_sensei..!"_

Sekarang Naruto sedang berada di kantor Hokage, sepertinya ia ingin protes akan sesuatu.

_"_Naruto_-kun _jangan seperti itu, tidak sopan", ujar Hinata khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang tenang saja", ujar Naruto sambil melangkahkan kaki kedalam ruangan Hokage disusul oleh Hinata dibelakangnya.

"Ah Hinata…, akhirnya kau datang juga", ujar Kakashi sambil tersenyum dibalik meja Hokage.

"Eh _konnichiwa _Hokage_-sama", _ujar Hinata sambil membungkukkan badan mengucapkan salam.

"Hei Kakashi-_sensei_ jangan abaikan aku", protes Naruto.

"Oh kau disana juga Naruto", ujar Kakashi sambil tersenyum dibalik maskernya yang setia menutupi sebagian wajahnya itu.

'Aku benar-benar diabaikan', batin Naruto. "_Ne_..Kakashi _sensei _bisakah mengurangi waktu misi yang akan dilakukan Hinata?".

"?", Kakashi masih terdiam.

"Naruto-_kun_…tidak baik meminta yang seperti itu", ujar Hinata merasa tidak enak pada Hokage, pasalnya mereka sudah seenak jidat masuk ke ruangan Hokage dan membuka pintu dengan cara yang kurang sopan dan ditambah Naruto yang meminta mengurangi waktu misi.

"Kenapa kau mau mengurangi waktu misi istrimu itu? Apa kau masih belum puas berbulan madu dengan istrimu?"

Mendengar kata-kata Kakashi yang seperti itu membuat Hinata dan Naruto serempak bersemu merah.

"Akhh bukan seperti itu! Hentikan pemikiran mesum-mu itu Kakashi-_sensei_!", protes Naruto.

"Lalu apa?"

"Dua minggu, itu waktu yang lama lagipula ini musim dingin".

"Itu masih maktu yang wajar Naruto, bukankah kau juga pernah melakukan misi lebih lama dari 2 minggu?".

"Iya aku khawatir saja…", 'Soalnya sewaktu Toneri mau merebut Hinataku kan itu juga pas musim dingin', batin Naruto. Inginnya Naruto memberikan alasan itu, tapi ia tidak mungkin mengatakan alasan konyol seperti itu untuk mengurangi waktu misi Hinata.

"Tenang saja Naruto…aku akan baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir", ujar Hinata menenangkan.

"Lagipula tidak baik bergantung terus pada Hinata, Naruto!", ujar Kakashi menambahkan.

"Siapa yang bergantung pada Hinata?"

"Ahhh…tidak mau mengaku ya?", ujar Kakashi dengan nada menggoda.

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah konyol dari suaminya yang meskipun telah menikah masih saja ada.

Sekilas Naruto melihat kearah Hinata yang sedang tersenyum.

"Yah…misi ini dapat diselesaikan dengan waktu lebih singkat ko' Naruto, 10 hari juga selesai jika kelompok 8 bergerak cepat", ujar Kakashi menjelaskan.

"Hah…baiklah". 'Mungkin kalau 10 hari masih sempat memberi kejutan'.

~~(*0*)~~

"Hinata sudah siap?"

"Un, aku sudah bawa perlengkapan obat juga bersamaku".

"Ah…Hinata memang bisa diandalkan", ujar pemuda bersurai coklat jabrik, Kiba.

Kini tim 8 tengah berada di gerbang Konoha, bersiap untuk pergi melakukan misi. Tampak mereka sedang mengecek barang-barang sebelum pergi, disana juga ada Naruto yang mengantar kepergian Hinata. Setelah merapihkan barang-barangnya Hinata mendekati suaminya untuk berpamitan.

"Naruto_-kun _aku pergi dulu ya!, jangan lupa belanjanya, daftar belajanya aku sudah tulis, ada di meja diruang tengah. Jangan lupa sarapan, jangan makan ramen terus, makanlah nasi, kemudian-"

**CUP**

Kata-kata Hinata terhenti oleh kecupan dikening Hinata yang tiba-tiba oleh Naruto.

"Eh..", Hinata membeku ditempat.

"Oi pasangan suami-istri baru udahan mesra-mesraannya, kita harus berangkat nih", canda Kiba.

"Aku pergi Naruto"

"Ya..hati-hati"

Tim 8 pun pergi melaksanakan misi, tinggallah Naruto sendiri di depan gerbang konoha.

"Huff…"

~~(*0*)~~

Naruto kembali kerumah untuk mengambil daftar belanja yang ditinggalkan untuknya. "Hmm…aku harus belanja sebelum cuacanya makin buruk".

Naruto pun pergi ke pasar konoha, ia terlihat kebingungan mencari kebutuhan yang berada dalam daftar belanjaannya itu.

"_Tofu?_ Dimana ya penjual _tofu?"_, gumam Naruto sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling pasar. Sangat susah mencari bahan yang diinginkan dikarenakan banyaknya orang yang sedang berbelanja juga dipasar tersebut. Naruto pun harus berdesakkan jika ingin mengambil barang yang akan ia beli.

Karena berdesakkan seperti itu, tidak sengaja Naruto menyenggol seseorang

"Ah _sumimasen"_, ujar Naruto merasa bersalah.

Orang yang tersenggol Naruto pun mengurungkan marahnya ketika ia melihat orang yang menyenggolnya. "Ah…Naruto _senpai_…kau Naruto-senpai kan?"

"I..iya…", 'Gawat _kohai_ dari akademi ya..,firasatku buruk…', batin Naruto keringat dingin.

"KYAAA…ada Naruto_-senpai_", ujar gadis itu tiba-tiba, membuat perhatian di pasar konoha teralih padanya dan Naruto.

"Wah ada Naruto ya.."

"Naruto sang pahlawan ada di pasar ini"

"Mana…mana…aku ingin lihat"

"Ayo kesana…disana katanya"

Seketika pasar tersebut pun menjadi sangat ramai karena kedatangan Naruto. Firasat buruk Naruto terbukti, sekarang mau tidak mau ia harus berlari menghindari para fans -yang entah ada sejak kapan- yang sedang mengejar-ngejarnya saat ini.

Para Fans-nya benar-benar sangat gigih mengejarnya walaupun sekarang ia sedang kabur berlari diatas atap rumah warga. Sekarang yang mengerjarnya berkurang karena hanya siswa dari akademi ninja saja yang mampu berlari diatas atap untuk mengejarnya.

'Aduh…ternyata belanja bulanan tidak semudah yang aku pikirkan ya..', batin Naruto menangis tragis. 'Ah pake jurus itu saja…._Hiraishin_'.

Dalam sekejap Naruto sampai di depan rumah, dan dengan segera ia masuk lalu mengunci pintu.

"Hah…", Naruto menghembuskan nafas berat sambil duduk menyandarkan dirinya di pintu. "Aku belum selesai belanja nih….", gumam Naruto sambil melihat tas belanjanya yang hanya terisi daging, kecap, gula, saus, sayuran dan beberapa _ramen cup_. 'Hinata…cepatlah pulang…'.

~~(*0*)~~

Sudah selama tiga hari ini Naruto hanya memandang jalanan dari jendela di ruangan tengahnya. Jika ia lapar ia akan membuat _ramen instan_ atau _ramen cup_ untuk mengisi perutnya.

Salju yang putih menutupi hampir seluruh jalanan, begitu indah. Udara yang sangat dingin membuat tubuhnya sedikit menggigil, ia memutuskan untuk membuat secangkir coklat panas untuk mengusir rasa dingin dari tubuhnya tersebut. Saat membuat coklat panas Naruto jadi teringat dengan Hinata yang membuatkan secangkir coklat panas saat musim gugur kemarin.

Lamunan Naruto terusik ketika Naruto mencium aroma gosong. "Akhhh!", Karena keasyikan melamun coklat panas yang sedang dimasak Naruto pun gosong. 'Padahal ini kan coklat terakhir…aku belum sempat membelinya lagi'.

'Apa aku belanja saja ya ke minimarket terdekat?'

~~(*0*)~~

Naruto memutuskan untuk keluar rumah dan berbelanja coklat instant dan beberapa hal lainnya yang dapat dibeli di minimarket terdekat.

Naruto sangat bingung ketika dihadapkan dengan jejeran bumbu yang berada di rak minimarket. Ketika ia sedang memilah dan memilih barang-barang yang diperlukan dirumah, tiba-tiba saja suara familiar itu menyapanya.

"Hai Naruto"

"Eh…", Naruto berbalik dan melihat siap yang menyapanya. "Sakura?"

"Yohoo…".

"Sa…sakura..", ujar Naruto sambil berkaca-kaca.

"Eh…", Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung.

~~(*0*)~~

"Kamu ini benar-benar tidak bisa apa-apa ya kalau ditinggal Hinata seperti ini".

"Hehe…", Naruto cengengesan. "Tidak apa-apa kan membantu temanmu yang satu ini".

Sekarang Sakura sedang membantu Naruto untuk berbelanja, karena tiga hari yang lalu Naruto belum sempat berbelanja.

"Sakura…".

"Apa?"

"Begini…kira-kira hadiah yang disukai perempuan itu apa ya?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Begini…Hinata kan seminggu lagi akan ulang tahun…, kira-kira hadiah apa yang diinginkan seorang perempuan".

"Oh…kau mau memberi hadiah ulang tahun untuk Hinata, Naruto?", ujar Sakura semangat.

"Ya…begitulah…hehe", ujar Naruto dengan semburat merah tipis dan senyuman lebar diwajahnya".

"Hmmm…kalau menurutku hadiah bunga bagus, eh..boneka juga boleh tuh…, coklat dan makanan manis di _cake shop_ juga bagus, pernak pernik rambut juga bagus…, hm…baju dan sepatu juga boleh…kebetulan ditoko sebelah sana sedang ada diskon…lalu-.."

"Hentikan! Aku tidak mungkin membeli semuanya untuk Hinata, lagipula aku ingin hadiah yang special dan berkesan untuk Hinata".

"Hahaha…_gomen…gomen…_karena terlalu semangat aku jadi mengucapkan semua hal yang aku inginkan".

"…sudah kuduga itu keinginanmu…", gumam Naruto

"Apa yang kau bilang Naruto?".

"Ah…tidak…., lupakan perkataanku… Jadi hadiah apa yang kira-kira berkesan?"

"Ah…sebenarnya sih kehadiranmu saja sudah cukup menurutku Naruto"

"….? Aku tidak mengerti Sakura…, ayolah bantu aku…"

"Huff….", 'Masa ia tidak mengerti sih…?'. "Baiklah aku akan membantu".

~~(*0*)~~

"Hmm…."

Naruto sedang berjalan menuju rumah sambil membaca catatan kecil yang diberikan Sakura. Catatan tersebut dibuat Sakura atas permintaan Naruto yang menginginkan hadiah yang istimewa untuk istrinya tercinta.

_"__Hinata akan senang apabila nanti saat ia pulang, rumah dalam bersih"_

Naruto membaca catatan dari Sakura.

"Yosh baiklah…mulai membersihkan rumah".

Naruto mulai menyapu dan mengepel rumahnya, dengan serius ia membersihkan tiap sudut dari rumahnya. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk membersihkan rumahnya karena ia tidak terbiasa menggunakan sapu dan kain pel. Dulu sewaktu hidup sendirian ia juga pernah bersih-bersih, tapi ia lakukan dengan asal-asalan, toh tidak akan ada yang terganggu juga. Tapi setelah hidup bersama dengan Hinata, Hinatanya lah yang menggantikan membersihkan rumahnya dengan sangat rapi. Sehingga semua barangnya benar-benar tersusun rapi dan enak dipandang.

"Haaaa….selesai juga…", ujar Naruto kelelahan. "Hahh…mending aku disuruh ngelawan musuh atau mengerjakan misi mengejar buronan atau apalah…., ini lebih melelahkan dari yang aku duga". Hari itu pun berakhir dengan Naruto yang kelelahan bersih-bersih rumah.

~~(*0*)~~

H-5 (5 hari lagi sebelum ulang tahun Hinata)

_"__Seorang istri akan senang apabila suaminya membantunya dalam tugas rumah tangga, mungkin kau bisa mencuci baju-baju kalian"._

"Yosh…mulai cuci baju…!"

Naruto mulai mengumpulkan baju-baju kotor, diluar dugaan ternyata Hinata telah mencuci baju-baju dan menyetrika rapih baju-baju mereka (Naruto dan Hinata) sebelum berangkat melakuakn misi. Yang tersisa hanya pakaian Naruto yang kotor setelah 4 hari ditinggal Hinata. 'Ah…Hinata…sempat-sempatnya dia mencuci baju kami….'

"OK! aku akan mengurus sisanya", Naruto pun mulai mencuci baju-bajunya yang kotor.

* * *

><p>"Huaaa…entah mengapa badanku pegal-pegal setelah selesai mencuci"<p>

Naruto telah menyelesaikan kegiatan mencucinya, sekarang ia sedang bersantai di ruang tengah sambil menyeruput coklat panas buatannya.

'Ah…biasanya Hinata akan memijatku ketika aku kelelahan setelah pulang dari luar desa untuk melakukan misi'. "Haaah…", Naruto menghembuskan nafas berat sambil menyandarkan diri di sofa.

**~~~KRUYUKKK~~~**

Bunyi nyaring itu berkali-kali keluar dari perut Naruto, sekarang setelah mencuci ia merasa sangat kelaparan dan berniat membuat _ramen instant_ didapur. Akan tetapi saat ia membuka lemari dapur, Naruto terkejut mendapati persedian ramen instant-nya yang mulai menipis. "Haahh..aku lupa membeli ramen instant untuk persediaan".

_"__Jangan lupa sarapan, jangan makan ramen terus, makanlah nasi!"_

**DEG**

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto teringat pesan Hinata yang mengingatkan agar jangan keseringan makan ramen. Suara itu terus terngiang di kepalanya, terselip nada khawatir yang kentara. "Hah…baiklah hinata..aku akan makan nasi", ujar Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto mulai memasak nasi, karena sudah sangat lapar Naruto hanya merebus telur dan beberapa sayuran untuk jadi makan siangnya kala itu.

Hap…nyam…nyam…

Rasa nasinya berbeda, ya berbeda….Naruto pun bingung padahal memasak nasi sering dilakukannya bahkan saat masih hidup sendiri. Akan tetapi ia tidak menyadari bahwa nasi yang dimasak oleh Hinatanya berbeda, dan baru Naruto sadari ketika ia memasak nasi sendiri. Mungkin ia telah terbiasa memakan nasi buatan Hinata sehingga tidak sadar perbedaan tersebut.

_KIMI ga inai to nanimo dekinai yo_

_(If you're not around I can't do anything)_

_(Tanpamu aku tidak dapat melakukan apapun)._

_._

_KIMI no gohan ga tabetai yo_

_(I long for the taste of your cooking)_

_(Aku ingin kau membuatkanku sesuatu untuk dimakan)_

.

_moshi KIMI ga kaette kitara tobikkiri no egao de dakitsuku yo_

_(So when you get back home, I'm gonna glomp you with a great big smile)_

_(Saat kau kembali aku akan menyambutmu dengan senyum lebarku dan memelukmu dengan hangat)_

_._

_KIMI ga inai to ayamarenai yo_

_(If you're not around I can't take it anymore)_

_(Tanpamu, aku tak sanggup lagi)_

_._

_KIMI no koe ga kikitai yo_

_(I long for the sound of your voice)_

_(Aku ingin dengar suaramu)_

_._

_KIMI no egao ga mirereba sore dake de ii n da yo_

_(Just being able to see you smile that would mean everything to me)_

_(Aku ingin melihat senyumanmu,dengan begitu saja sudah sangat membuatku senang (itu berarti segalanya untukku)) _

_._

_KIMI ga soba ni iru dake de itsumo yuuki moratteta_

_(Simply being by my side you've always given me the courage)_

_(Selama kau disampingku, kau selalu memberiku keberanian) _

_._

_itsumade de mo issho ni itai_

_(I wanna be with you forever and a day)_

_(Aku ingin kita selalu bersama selamanya dan setiap hari)_

_._

_kono kimochi o tsutaetai yo_

_(I wanna tell you that, this is how I feel)_

_(Aku ingin mengatakan perasaan ini padamu)_

_._

_hare no hi ni mo ame no hi mo_

_(Whether under the sun or under the rain)_

_(Saat cuara cerah maupun hujan)_

_._

_KIMI wa soba ni ite kureta_

_(You were always there when I needed you)_

_(Kau selalu ada disampingku disaat aku membutuhkanmu)_

_._

_me o tojireba KIMI no egao kagayaiteru_

_(Whenever I close my eyes I could see your smile shining brightly)_

_(Walaupun aku menutup mataku, aku masih dapat melihat senyummu yang berkilau)_

_._

~~(*0*)~~

Memasuki akhir tahun cuaca yang tambah dingin mulai menjalar tubuh Naruto yang sedang tertidur. Dingin…membuatnya malas dan sangat malas untuk beranjak dari kasur hangat dan empuknya tersebut. H-1, tinggal 1 hari lagi hari ulang tahun Hinata dan Naruto belum menyiapkan hadiah istimewa yang sudah ia rencanakan bersama Sakura.

_"__Seorang istri akan senang jika suaminya membuatkan makan malam romantis untuknya"_

Naruto teringat akan catatan yang diberikan Sakura untuknya, dan sudah Naruto putuskan bahwa ia akan memasak makan malam pada hari ulang tahun Hinata. Sebenarnya dari kemarin Naruto telah mencoba membuat sesuatu untuk dijadikan makan malamnya bersama Hinata nanti. Sudah 4 hari latihan memasak, tapi….hasilnya selalu saja tragis, dari rasanya yang tidak karuan, bentuknya yang aneh dan tidak menyerupai makanan, sampai makanannya gosong dan hangus. Akan tetapi hari ini adalah hari terakhir ia belajar masak, karena esoknya ia harus benar-benar memasak makan malam untuk Hinata.

Padahal Naruto berusaha memasak masakan paling mudah seperti _beef teriyaki, gyoza, _ataupun_ salmon sushi._ Tapi sepertinya masakan mudah sekalipun terasa sulit baginya yang biasa memasak _ramen instant_ saja.

Naruto melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur, kepercayaan diri Naruto untuk memasak makan malam untuk untuk Hinata semakin berkurang dari hari ke hari. Tapi rasanya Naruto ingin memberi sesuatu yang berkesan untuk Hinata, sesuatu yang Naruto masak sendiri. Dengan mengingat hal itu saja dapat membuat Naruto kembali bersemangat untuk memasak.

Naruto mengumpulkan semangatnya untuk memasak, dimulai dari memasak Nasi untuk membuat sushi. Memanaskan air untuk merebus _gyoza, _membuat adonan untuk isi_ gyoza, _memotong daging. Semuanya masih berjalan dengan baik sampai Naruto tidak sengaja terpeleset minyak yang berceceran dilantai dan menyenggol adonan _gyoza_ hingga berantakan jatuh ke lantai. "Huaa…aduh…kalau begini, aku gagal masak lagi". "Entah mengapa memasak itu benar-benar susah", keluh Naruto yang entah pada siapa.

**CEKLEK**

_"_Eh…", Ketika Naruto sedang membersihkan lantai terdengar bunyi suara pintu dibuka. Naruto dengan segera beranjak dari dapur menuju ruang tamu, penasaran apakah benar suara yang didengarnya itu bersal dari pintu depannya. Rasa-rasanya ia telah mengunci pintu depannya tersebut, dan jika pintu itu terbuka berarti….

"Tadaima…"

**DEG**

Seseorang menampakkan diri dari balik pintu, dengan rambut panjang indigonya yang terurai indah, terlihat sedikit berantakkan tapi tidak mengurangi keindahan yang ada pada dirinya.

"Okaeri..", ujar Naruto senang sambil menghambur ke pelukan orang tersebut sambil menampakkan senyum lebarnya.

"Eh…"

~~(*0*)~~

**TEK TEK TEK**

Bunyi nyaring hasil dari pisau dan talenan yang beradu terdengar diseluruh sudut dapur tersebut, dengan cekatan Hinata mengaduk dan mengolah bahan-bahan mentah yang ada dihadapannya.

"Gomen Hinata, padahal kamu baru saja pulang dari misi"

"Un…tidak apa-apa Naruto"

"Maaf padahal aku membuat semua masakan ini untuk kejutan ulang tahunmu".

"Un..tak apa Naruto, kita bisa merayakannya malam ini. Dengan bahan sebanyak ini kita bisa membuat makanan yang banyak".

"Kukira kau akan pulang besok?"

"Ya aku mempercepat misinya, entah mengapa aku kepikiran Naruto yang sendiri dirumah"

"…"

"Gomen ne, bukan maksudku meremehkan Naruto yang sendirian dirumah tapi... aku lega ternyata setelah pulang tadi aku melihat rumah yang sudah rapi, dan tidak ada baju kotor dikeranjang cuci".

"…"

"Arigatou Naruto, terima kasih untuk semua yang kamu lakukan untukku, sebenarnya keberadaanmu disampingku saja sudah merupakan hadiah terindah untukku".

**BRUKK**

"Eh…, Na..Naru..to.."

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto memeluk Hinata yang sedang memasak dari belakang.

"Naruto…?"

_._

.

_KIMI ga inai to nanimo wakaranai yo_

_(If you're not around I don't know what to do)_

_(Tanpamu aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan)_

_._

_satou to shouyu wa doko dakke_

_(Where's the sugar and soy sauce?)_

_(Dimana gula dan kecap?)_

_._

_moshi KIMI ga kaette kitara bikkurisase you to omotta no ni na_

_(And I was hoping that Icould surprise you, When you come home)_

_(Dan aku berharap itu dapat memberikan kejutan padamu, ketika kamu pulang kerumah)_

_._

_KIMI ni tsuitsui amae chau yo_

_(I think I've been spoiled too much)_

_(Pikirku aku telah merusak semuanya)_

_._

_KIMI ga yasashi sugiru kara_

_(Because you're too good to me)_

_(Kamu terlalu baik kepadaku)_

_._

_KIMI ni moratte bakari de nanimo ageraretenai yo_

_(You gave me so many thing that I can't even get to pay you back)_

_(Kau memberi terlalu banyak yang aku sendiri tidak tahu apakah aku dapat membalasnya)_

_._

_KIMI ga soba ni iru koto o atarimae ni omotteta_

_(All the while I took your existence for granted)_

_(Selama ini aku menganggap keberadaanmu disisiku adalah hal yang wajar (sudah semestinya)) _

_._

_konna hibi ga zutto zutto_

_(And I thought that we would always, always be together)_

_(Dan aku berfikir bahwa kita akan selalu, dan selalu bersama)_

_._

_tsuzuku n da to omotteta yo_

_(As days go by)_

_(Hari-haripun berlalu)_

_._

_GOMEN ima wa kizuita yo_

_(I'm sorry only now that I realized)_

_(Maaf sekarang aku baru menyadarinya)_

_._

_atarimae ja nai koto ni_

_(That it really isn't the case)_

_(Tentu saja bukan seperti itu)_

_mazu wa KIMI ni tsutae nakucha_

_arigatou o_

_(To start thing off I have to tell you these two words_

_"__Thank You")_

_(Aku mulai berfikir, Aku harus mengatakan dua kata ini padamu "Terima Kasih")_

_._

_._

"_Arigatou _Hinata, _hountoni arigatou_", ujar Naruto sambil memeluk erat Hinata.

"Un…_, doitashimashite"_, ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum

"Ah..iya satu lagi…_Tanjoubi Omedetou"_

_._

_._

~~(*0*)~~

_KIMI no mune ni todoku ka na ima wa jishin nai keredo_

_(Will they go straight to your heart? I'm not sure of myself right now but)_

_(Akankah perasaan ini sampai padamu? Aku tidak yakin pada diriku sendiri sekarang, tapi…)_

_._

_warawanaide douka kiite_

_(Don't laugh, okay? Please listen to me)_

_(Jangan tertawa ya? Dengarkan baik-baik)_

_._

_omoi o uta ni kometa kara_

_('Cause I'm gonna put all my feeling in this song)_

_(Karena aku akan menaruh seluruh perasaanku pada lagu ini)_

_._

_arittake no arigatou_

_(I would like to give you every ounce of my gratitude)_

_(Aku akan senang memberikan seluruh rasa terimakasihku)_

_._

_uta ni nosete todoketai_

_(And send it to you through this song)_

_(Dan menyampaikannya padamu melalui melalui lagu ini)_

_._

_kono kimochi wa zutto zutto wasurenai yo_

_(This is feeling I will never, ever forget)_

_(Perasaan ini aku tidak pernah, dan tidak akan pernah lupa)_

_._

_omoi yo... todoke..._

_(Dedicated to you..)_

_(Dipersembahkan untukmu….)_

Title song: U&I

.

_TAMAT_

* * *

><p>Yosh tamat tamat tamat, hehe fic ini khusus untuk Hinata Hime yang sedang berulang tahun (walaupun telat tak apalah ya).<p>

Yummy baru pertama kali buat fic diselingi lagu kayak gini, gimana gimana puaskah? Yah…maaf aja kalau sepertinya ngga nyambung, soalnya Yummy lagi seneng denger lagunya. Untuk info ini lagu dari anime **K-ON**, yang judulnya **U & I.**

Untuk translete sendiri yummy ambil dari animelyrics .com, soalnya Yummy ngga terlalu bisa bahasa jepang hahaha….untuk translete bahasa Indonesianya Yummy translete dari bahasa Inggrisnya. Gomen kalo translate -nya ngga nyambung, Yummy juga kurang mahir dalam bahasa Inggis (Jadi Yummy ini mahirnya bahasa apa?).

OK ditunggu Rippunya, arigatou for read mu fic. Jaa nee….


End file.
